Image sensors transduce spatial and spatio-temporal information, carried in the optical domain, into a recorded impression. Digital image sensors provide such a recorded impression in the electronic domain.
Image sensors systems desirably provide a range of fields of view that enable the user to acquire images of particularly high fidelity (such as resolution, or signal-to-noise ratio, or other desired feature in an image) within a particular angular range of interest. In cases, a wide angular range, or field of view, is desired.
Embodiments are described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are not necessarily to scale. For clarity and conciseness, certain features of the embodiment may be exaggerated and shown in schematic form.